


Days at the Jasmine Dragon

by goldenskychild



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tea, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenskychild/pseuds/goldenskychild
Summary: A short one shot of Zuko and Iroh working at the Jasmine Dragon with a heartfelt ending.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 17





	Days at the Jasmine Dragon

“Uncle, I need two green, one ginseng, and one white tea for table five.” Shouted Zuko to his uncle over the sound of water boiling and pots clanging. Then, Zuko was back to running around the large, ornate, earthy tea shop, taking orders. He looked to the kitchen counter to see that table five’s order wasn’t there. Zuko looked at the four girls sitting at the table, who he could tell were growing impatient.

“Uncle, what’s taking so long?” Asked Zuko angrily, as he stared at Uncle Iroh through the kitchen’s gateway.

“I’m brewing as fast as I can!” Uncle Iroh said slightly flustered as he checked on the many pots of tea that were sitting on iron stoves.’

“Then make the tea brew faster!” Exclaimed Zuko.

“Nephew, brewing tea is like watching a flower blossom.” Iroh said cheerfully, calming down almost instantly, Zuko rolled his eyes at another proverb his Uncle was saying. “All good, and delicious, things take time. Haha, not my best proverb I admit.” Zuko groaned and walked away. Today was a very busy day, so Zuko was running all around the tea shop, taking orders. A lychee for this table, a black tea for that table.

However, in a short remainder of time, Zuko saw table five’s tray sitting on the kitchen counter. Zuko quickly snatched it up before quickly running to the table. When he arrived at the table to deliver the four girls their tea, they all giggled as he approached.

“Here’s your order and enjoy your day.” Zuko said quickly in a monotonous voice. His uncle wanted him to learn how to be friendly to the customers. Then he walked away, the girls giggled together once again, and his face grew red.

“What’s wrong, Prince Zuko?” Asked Uncle Iroh quietly over the loud, roaring sounds of a busy kitchen, so that none of the customers could hear him.

“It’s nothing!” Zuko screamed in one of his outbursts. “Also table nine needs a ginseng.” He took a tray of tea that his Uncle had made for table seven, and walked away. Zuko then noticed a new customer was sitting at a table. He discreetly rolled his eyes and walked over to the man, ready to take his order.

“Excuse me, what types of tea do you serve here?” Asked the new customer.

“We have a wide variety of jasmine tea, ginseng tea, green tea, black tea, uhhh, lychee, white tea, and I think ginger, and...” Zuko was trying to stumble through the little speech his uncle had given him.

“That’s enough thank you, I’ll take a jasmine.” The customer said. Zuko nodded his head and looked at the long list of orders he had written on a piece of paper, as Uncle Iroh was furiously brewing. Zuko was thankful that the day was coming to a close.

Only a few hours had passed, and the last customers left the tea shop that night half an hour after sunset, so the sky was dark. After the working day was done, Zuko would mop the floors of the shop as his Uncle would clean the kitchen.

At one point, Zuko was struggling to get a strange stain from the floor, and he got so angry and flustered that he kicked over the bucket that contained all of his mopping water. “Ugh!” He screamed, dropping his mop in frustration.

“What’s wrong, Prince Zuko?” Asked Iroh from the kitchen.

“It’s nothing!” He shouted as he attempted to continue mopping, similar to when he was angry earlier. 

As an exhausted Zuko closed the doors with an exasperated groan, he looked behind him to see his Uncle brewing a kettle of jasmine tea, his favorite. Then, Iroh took the kettle and two cups as he walked towards one of the many empty tables.

“Sit down, Prince Zuko, you worked very hard today, and it is important to get some rest.” Said Iroh as he sat down, with the tea set organized in front of him. Zuko rolled his eyes and reluctantly sat down across from his Uncle, who poured them both a cup. For a few minutes, the two of them sat silently, sipping their tea. “What’s wrong, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked for a third time that day.

“Uncle, I don’t know how to say this.” Began Zuko. “Even though it was hard work, today was… fun, I don’t know, and ummmm... I’m glad that I have you with me.” He didn’t look up, he simply stared at his near empty cup of tea, trying his very best not to show any feeling or emotion.

“Oh, my dear Nephew.” Uncle Iroh began as he placed his hand on Zuko’s and took a sip of his tea. Zuko allowed himself to look up for a split second. “Nothing you could say could bring me more joy.” Then Zuko allowed the corners of his mouth to pick up into a small, barely noticeable expression of happiness.


End file.
